


On The Run: Yoshikawa Kikyou Arc

by Rigen97



Series: Accelerator Pairing Project [2]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigen97/pseuds/Rigen97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Yomikawa didn't send me out for the brat Last Order, nor did she tell me to keep an eye for that kid while I'm shopping. </p>
<p>  She sent me out with Yoshikawa instead. </p>
<p>  "Come to think about it, Yoshikawa never went out to buy the grocery, was she? So Accelerator, would you--" </p>
<p>  "Why do I have to go with this walking whiteboards?" </p>
<p>  "That joke hurts, Accelerator, more so because I can't counter it. Well, I guess that's just how you are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Run: Yoshikawa Kikyou Arc

For once, Yomikawa didn't send me out for the brat Last Order, nor did she tell me to keep an eye for that kid while I'm shopping. 

 She sent me out with Yoshikawa instead. 

 "Come to think about it, Yoshikawa never went out to buy the grocery, was she? So Accelerator, would you--" 

 "Why do I have to go with this walking whiteboards?" 

 "That joke hurts, Accelerator, more so because I can't counter it. Well, I guess that's just how you are." 

 "Do you prefer staying in home with me instead? We could resume the ' _lesson_ ', you know?" Yomikawa blinked her eye, sending shivers through my spine. 

 "I mean, you normally sent me alone to buy it, why do she have to go with me?" 

 "Well, aside from her inexperience, there are some possibilities that she'd be targetted by some underground organization or something. Having you to protect her is only logical." 

 "Then why don't _you_ go with her?" 

 "Huh? Then you don't mind preparing the dinner tonight?" I clicked my tongue unconsciously. 

 "Why did you hate me so much, Accelerator? Is it because I discovered your little ' _lesson_ '?" 

 "'Huh? When did he started attending lessons?' ask Misaka as Misaka rubbed her eye and tilted her head in confusion" faster than that brat could finish her sentences, I dragged Yoshikawa out of the door and slammed it behind my back. 

 "Can't you stop talking about that ' _lesson_ ' shit?" unexpectedly enough, I started talking in the middle of the road. The chilling November air bites into my skin, but it's nothing worth fussing about. 

 "I'm sorry about that, but I just can't help it." she giggled "You need to do something to make me forget about that, something on the same scale." 

 "What if I flip this electrode switch and turn you inside out, literally? Would that be enough to make you forget about that?" 

 "Well, I won't be able to recover from that so please refrain from doing it." 

 "Good. The next time you or Yomikawa said anything about that, you'll lost a lot of blood. Tell her for me." 

 "Hey, Accelerator. Do you love Yomikawa?" 

 A minuscule clicking sounds could be heard coming from around my neck. It was the sound of my electrode switch being turned on, followed by a metalic *clang* from my cane. 

 "H-hey, Accelerator-san? Can't we talk this through? I promise I won't talk about it again, so turn of your power, kyaaah!" Yoshikawa let out a disturbingly cute shriek when I forcefuly grabbed the collar of her white lab coat, ripping the fabric a bit in the process. 

 In that instant, her lab coat become an armor that would defend her even against an ICBM. 

 Several high caliber sniper bullet fallen off from her back, and I could feel her body trembling. But then I realized that the reason she was trembling had nothing to do with the snipper bullet, and the realization robbed me of my reasoning ability. 

 Oh.  _Oh._

 Because I pulled her rather harshly, our forehead almost slammed to each other. Our forehead stopped a few milimeters apart, but lower part of our face already touched.   
    
 Basicaly, I accidentally kissed Yoshikawa. 

_Since when did my life filled with such convenient problems?_ I thought without releasing her lips, because the sharpshooter hadn't given up and releasing her means letting the bullet pierced through her short hair. 

I activated my reflection across her body at twelfth shot, sending the bullet back into it's shooter and enabling me to pull myself apart.

"Seems like Yomikawa's hunch was right. They didn't target me, they tried to shoot you. Get somewhere safe, I'll go for the shooter." dumbfounded, Yoshikawa just nodded her slightly blushing face. "Tch, I don't have time for this."

I jumped by manipulating the vector in my body, enabling me to cover a hundred meter in a mere second, my left hand reached forward. I'm not sure you wanted to know what happened to the shooter after I touched her, just assume that she won't be moving any of her limbs for a long while.

I took her phone (the shooter turned to be a highschool girl) and called Yomikawa. "Someone is targetting Yoshikawa."

"Prioritize her safety, and the task is still on."

"This is no time for groceries!"

 "Just do it! You cannot keep her safe without blending to your surroundings, so staying on the task is critical in keeping your cover. But switch to ready-made meal instead, and stay away from my apartment for a while." 

 "Tch. Don't die while I'm away." 

 "The same goes for you." she hung up, and I called an ambulance before jumping back to still standing Yoshikawa. 

"Let's go." 

 "Uh? Ah, right." she snapped back to reality "Where to?" 

 "District 22. Specifically the hotel on the 7th level." 

 "Huh? What about Yomikawa?" 

 "We can't risk getting her involved. And they probably had tracked her house, so it's safer to not getting back there untill this incident is resolved." I reactivated my switch and jump fifteen meters straight to the air, carrying Yoshikawa with me. She still half-dazed, but at least she wasn't hurt.  

We didn't talk for the entire trip, and the fucking hotel receptionist must've thought we're some kind of couple when she handed us a room with one bed. Not exactly her fault though, the rooms with two beds were all  _coincidentally_ booked. 

I almost destroyed the entire underground level, but Yoshikawa smacked my head before I turned the switch, while the fucking receptionist giggled without even a slightest sign of guilt. 

I threw myself on the bed, taking as little space as possible, while Yoshikawa still hesitating. 

 "Is this really okay?" 

 "Huh? What's that?" 

 "Well, we're being chased across the city, and...." 

 "Don't worry. Knowing Yomikawa, a squad of Anti-Skill would be placed right outside our door. You should go sleep." 

 "Talking about Yomikawa, I didn't recall you answering my question." 

 I clicked my tongue. That again? Why did she so curious about that? "I don't give a damn about her. Let's just say don't expect anyone who meant her any harm to be able to move their limbs ever again. And that also true for you and that brat, so it's nothing special." I rolled myself, facing away from her. "Why did you so curious anyway?" 

 I felt her hand tugging to the back of my shirt, I didn't even know when she climbed to the bed "I'm scared. I know I don't deserve to feel this way when I had sent thousands innocent child to die, but I'm trully scared." my left hand moved to grab her hand. 

 "Saying 'don't worry' would be out of my character, so I'll restrain from that." and then a gunshot rang through the coridor. 

I quickly released her hands and reached for my electrode battery. It should still hold enough energy for around twenty minutes in esper mode, but instead of activating it, I took out my handgun. 

"Come with me. It'll be harder to protect you if we're separated, wait." I noticed a strange blip of light near the bed. I pulled her away just right before a huge explosion blasted the room, and as before, her clothes turned into reflective armor, leaving her unscathed. 

A gunshot pierced through the door, and the reflected bullet apparently struck the gun. Destroying one section of the wall, I jumped with Yoshikawa to the dark underground road of district 22, and continued that way untill we reached the surface in less than one minutes. 

"Let's never, ever, ever do that again" Yoshikawa said as I put her down. 

"Agreed. But we still have to get away, so unless you had a better idea...." she pulled a gun from her pocket and shot something behind me. The bullet bounced off a wind turbine and punched a hole on the chest of a man in black. 

"Could you force start a car? I would rather not hot-wire it, with the security and whatnot." I shot several other men in black behind the wind turbines 

"Gahh, I was more proficient in using the car as a projectile weapon, but I could try." I manipulated the vector of the keyhole to force it turn. Immediately, the engine jerked on. "Get in!" 

She doesn't need to be told twice. Right after she closed the door, she practically kicked the accelerator (no pun intended). "Where are we going?" 

"For now just get away from them. And find somewhere with a lot of place to hide, District 11 sounds like a good idea. If we are going to fight, we won't get additional casualties there." 

District 11, as explained a lot, was one of the main route of goods to enter Academy City. It mainly covers land route, so it was filled with truck containers and machinery to sort out the content and redistribute it. A perfect place for a person with tendency to destroy anything he touch, just like me.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." 

"Don't die." I barely heard her voice as I turned on my electrode and jumped up with several whirlwind in my back.

"I'll never forgive anyone who disturbed the world of those I desperately wanted to protect. If they so much as touched her, I'll make sure there are nothing remained from their body."

I saw a dozen men in a special kind of powered suit that looked like an elongated version of a human body aproaching from several hundred meters. Two strange tubes sticking out from the back, it seems like a high-temperature superconducting coilgun. The 'arms' looked like a long, white scimitar with orange glowing inscription on it's sides. The overall design looked like it's optimizing speed and agility, I won't be surprised if those powered suits that stood more than three meters tall could surpass the sound barrier.

"Pathethic." I clicked my tongue at the sight. The ability to move and withstand supersonic speed meant nothing in the face of my power.

As if it felt that it's being watched, the powered suits turned their attention to me. In an instant, their 'arms' expanded into something like bat wings and they charged directly to me with tremendous speed after flapping their wings once. The orange inscription became clear now, it reads 'Equ.DarkMatter'.

"That second rate bastard, he keeps making trouble for me even after I crushed him!" tens of bullet charged from their coilguns, but those weren't normal steel bullet you'd expect from a normal coilgun. The bullet, or should I say, the shell composed of 60 cm long white stakes, most likely made by the power of Dark Matter, encased in Neodymium discarding sabot. That kind of bullets can't be deflected easily even with my power, especially when they were moving at five times the speed of sound.

Facing that problem that cannot solved easily, the monstrous mass of evil that was me gave the apropriate response: I smiled. A horribly twisted smile, even I could feel that. "Don't underestimate me, you lowlife!"

In the end, not even ashes remained.

By exponentially increasing the kinetic energy of the air around me, I created a 4000 degree celcius plasma blast that melted even the composite armor and the Dark Matter parts of the powered suits. And I walke out of it without even a scratch. Of course, I didn't turn off my power untill I got far enough, otherwise I'll be grilled by my own hand-made hell.

I opened the passenger seat of our 'borrowed' car "It's safe now, let's go back hmppfh." before I even finished my sentences, Yoshikawa kissed me. "Gah. What the fuck are you doing?"

"T-think of it as a bribe for keeping my mouth shut." she winked her left eye creepily before driving the car back to the Family Side apartment.

"You're insane."

"No, I'm just in love."

"You're insane"

"Oh shut up."


End file.
